cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Flight 29 Down
Flight 29 Down è una serie televisiva statunitense per ragazzi che racconta le avventure di un gruppo di teenagers finiti su un isola. É stata prodotta di Discovery Kids. La serie tv è stata creata da Stan Rogow (Lizzie McGuire, Darcy) & D. J. MacHale (Hai paura del buio?, The Pendragon Adventure). I produttori esecutivi sono Stan Rogow, D. J. MacHale, Shauna Shapiro Jackson, Gina Watumull & Rann Watumull. Le prime due stagioni sono state trasmesse dal canale Discovery Kids. La terza stagione della serie, le cui riprese cominciarono il 5 febbraio 2007,Nichols, Katherine. Moanalua grad will film war vet's tale. Honolulu Star-Bulletin, February 1, 2007. Retrieved July 31, 2007. venne realizzata sotto forma di un film tv in quattro parti intitolato The Hotel Tango, invece della configurazione episodica delle prime due stagioni.Phillips, Eric. Local group to spend $57M on four films. Pacific Business News (Honolulu), November 10, 2006. Retrieved July 31, 2007.. Trama Prima stagione Un aereo con a bordo dieci ragazzi e un pilota precipita su un'isola tropicale. All'impatto sopravivvono tutti. Tre ragazzi e il pilota si recano ad esplorare l'isola. Il resto del gruppo elegge un leader e cerca di sopravvivere da solo. Un monsone rovina il campo e la loro attrezzatura di comunicazione. Comunque era stato stabilito un contatto con un aereo poco prima dell'arrivo del monsone. Seconda stagione The children continue to survive but a storm left their camp in ruins, as well as their plane washed out to sea. Daley is elected the new leader and she begins a democracy. The plane washes back on shore with a huge hole on its side. The survivors begin to learn that the island was involved in World War 2 when they find a time capsule from a general who once was on the island. They soon figure out there must be some life on the island. Film The castaways split into two groups. One stays on the beach, and one travels to find life on the island. Just when they think the place is deserted, they find an old concrete hotel used in WWII, along with other old buildings rotting away. They find the pilot, and the two other survivors in the hotel. The pilot has a bad sickness that makes him go crazy. In the end the castaways are saved by the Navy just before Typhoon Melissa hits the island and destroys everything. Cast Cast principale * Corbin Bleu as Nathan McHugh * Allen Alvarado as Lex Marin * Hallee Hirsh as Daley Marin * Johnny Pacar as Cody Jackson * Kristy Wu as Melissa Wu * Lauren Storm as Taylor Hagan * Jeremy Kissner as Eric McGorrill Il cast "perduto" * Tani Lynn Fujimoto as Abby Fujimoto * B.K. Cannon as Jory Cavanaugh * Blade Rogers as Ian Bedawan * John Kapelos as Captain Bob Russell Personaggi Main characters Nathan McHugh In the first season Nathan brags about being a boyscout and thinks he should be the leader. He is very close friends with Melissa and later on in the series develops a crush on Daley. Throughout a few seasons Nathan begins to think he is useless and no help to the others on the island. For example, he accidentally shoots down the signal kite when he is messing around with Lex and he also falls out of a tree trying to get coconuts. Taylor Hagan Taylor comes onto the island thinking that their being stranded was only temporary. Her life of being pampered and spoiled made her weaker than the others. However, she shows some of her hidden talents. For example, she helps Jackson improve his fishing skill through small notes and on one particular trek through the island, she discovers a trove of fruit and even gets the fire started when they are in need of it. She believes everyone has a function in the group that they are good at which makes her come to the realization that she is good at parties and having fun. She creates the holiday, Chilloween, which was featured in one of the episodes. In the first season, she proves that she hates being messed with and will go at lengths for revenge (revealing Melissa's video diary). A recurring problem in the second season is the relationship she and Jackson develop much to the dismay of Melissa. By the end of the series, people recognize her as a more competent and a genuine person. Through the series she becomes more hard working and more aware of the others' feelings. Eric McGorrill He is more of a slacker and a comedian than anything else. He also tends to manipulate people to get out of various responsibilities and chores. Eric looks at other people's video diaries and announces their secrets to either one person or everyone. He hates lugging water, and caused the lighter to break leaving the group with no source of fire. However, he later fixed it. Eric helps Nathan when he becomes trapped under the plane, so he has a good side too. He wants to get off the island so he sneaks around taking stuff, though his actions are eventually discovered by Lex who tells Melissa. Due to allergies, Eric becomes ill after he eats shellfish. He almost dies from an allergic reaction until Melissa saves him by giving him a shot. Melissa Wu Melissa has been the best friend of Nathan since kindergarten, and is one of the only level-headed ones on the island. She has an occasional habit of being overly hard on herself. She also has a crush on Jackson, which he becomes aware of when Taylor reveals it to everyone after Melissa accidentally ruins one of her shirts. She often tries to be everyone's friend, which causes her to lie in one episode. Melissa had a secret crush on Jackson when she wanted to be with him on the way back to school to talk to her friend and she tells her that she likes Jackson. At first Melissa doesn't like Abby, but in time she overcomes that and becomes friends with Abby. In Season Two she becomes distraught when Jackson and a matured Taylor grow closer. This problem is temporarily resolved as Taylor does not go west with Abby though Melissa and Jackson go (as well as Eric). Melissa, Jackson, Eric, and Abby are on the same groups since 1st season of Flight 29 Down. Cody Jackson Cody goes by his last name, Jackson and the antihero of the series. He is a 16-year old male who generally keeps to himself. He was befriended by Melissa at school, who extended him the trip invitation. On the island, Jackson gives help to the group when it is needed. He in the first episode befriends Lex and unlike everyone else he listens to him. As a result, he is elected the leader of the stranded kids and continues to keep the group civil. In the second season he passed the responsibilities of leadership to Daley because of all the drama. A love triangle between him, Melissa, and Taylor emerges in Season Two when he begins to grow closer to a matured Taylor. However, in the final moments of the film, it becomes apparent that he wants to get to know Melissa even more. Only going by the name Jackson until the Flight 29 Down film, before they get saved Melissa asks Jackson if Jackson was his first or last name. Jackson replies,"It's Cody, Cody Jackson". Daley Marin The recently elected class president of Hartwell High School, who beat Nathan by 10 votes. She is a hard worker and a bit of a perfectionist. Daley is Lex's stepsister (her father married Lex's mother about a year ago after her mother died), though this is never elaborated upon. Daley has developed a crush on Nathan, who likes her as well. She, however, is much more secretive about this, confiding about it only to Melissa. Daley even kisses Nathan on the cheek once because he saves her from drowning. Daley tells Nathan that she doesn't like him, because she doesn't want to start a relationship on the island. They do, however, agree to become a couple once everyone is off the island and back home again. Daley is the leader of the group and wants to handle situations in a civilized manner. She is fond of democracy and resolving matters through voting. This ultimately causes a divide in the group. Eric, Jackson and Melissa go to explore the west side of the island with Abby while Nathan, Taylor, Lex and democratic Daley stay at the camp. Lex Marin The youngest of the group and Daley's younger 10-year old (turns 11) stepbrother who is intelligent, charismatic, and very observant, although the group constantly ignores him or put his ideas down, stating that "he's not old enough". Lex seems to get along well with Jackson. He always comes up with the best ideas on how to adapt to the island and make use of its resources. He seems to be the motivation of the group. Whenever everyone else feels like quitting or giving up, Lex comes up with a brilliant idea to help everyone feel better. In the episode "Mazeathon", he creates an obstacle course. For Chilloween, he makes a shower that has warm water to make the island more like home. He has even made a shelter that lasted through many violent storms. As shown in several episodes, he misses the others from the plane and wants Abby to find them. In Hotel Tango, Lex surprises everyone by saying it was Daley's fault the group separated and does not want to listen to her anymore. The "lost" characters Abby Fujimoto Abby is someone nobody is afraid to be around, she is not very smart. She secretly is in love with Jackson A.K.A Cody Jackson. Nobody knows about her new love. She is very pretty and nice, but once she is in the jungle alone she comes back to the beach and becomes a whole new person. Ian Milbauer Ian is a Surfer from California that is always making smart comments. In the book The Return, Abby remembers that Ian gives her a notepad showing slight affection at Abby. Episodi Book releases Sequential releases Special releases Note La serie è stata girata a O'ahu, nelle Hawaii. In Italia è trasmessa il sabato e la domenica alle ore 09.05 su Raidue dal 13 giugno 2009. In Italia la serie è uscita in DVD con il titolo Dispersi - Flight 29. References Categoria:Serie televisive d'avventura Categoria:Serie televisive statunitensi Categoria:Teen drama